Te Odio mi Amor
by Alice Masen Greene
Summary: Edward y Bella son hijos de las dos mejores familias de paris en el año de 1918, nunca se han querido pero un tratado entre la familia Swan y la familia Cullen, hace que ellos dos se casen. Tendran que aprender a soportarse uno al otro.
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio.**

Soy Isabella Swan, la hija de Charlie y Renee Swan, la familia Swan es una de las más importantes en la ciudad de Paris Francia, vivo en una gran hacienda a las afueras de la ciudad. Tengo dieciocho años de edad, tengo varias amigas con las que me llevo muy bien, me considero una persona alegre, amiguera, pero con pocos sentimientos hacia los hombres, desde niña aborrezco escuchar el tema de las bodas, los novios y cosas relacionadas. Algunas de mis amigas están por casarse, sus padres ya consiguieron con quien casarlas, espero no tener que casarme, mas bien no tengo ganas de eso, solo se avecinan problemas con los matrimonios, yo seré como mi tía Prudence, me quedare sola para toda la vida y cuidare de mi familia. Estamos en el año de 1918, dicen que una mujer que no se casa es por que nunca podrá ser amada, pero no me importa que hablen y digan eso, yo nunca, pero nunca, me enamorare ni me casare. La familia Cullen otra de las familias mas importantes de Paris, tienen un hijo de unos veinte años, no se ni me interesa cuantos tenga solo se que se llama Edward, es un arrogante, presumido, tacaño, mujeriego hijo del dueño del banco. Nunca he hablado con el, bueno solo hemos cruzado unas pocas palabras, pero solo sabemos que nos odiamos con todo nuestro ser, lo aborrezco, es tan idiota. Aunque no puedo mentir, es atractivo, pero no tanto como para que cambie de opinión y enamorarme de una arpía como el. Cuando a sus padres se les ocurre invitarnos a cenar a su casa solo nos saludamos con muchas ganas…de matarnos. Mi mama dice que debo hacerme mas amiga de el, pero la verdad no quiero ser amiga de una rata como el. Dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso pero yo no lo creo así en este caso, el y yo no nos odiamos nos aborrecemos, no nos queremos ver ni en pintura.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado dejen comentarios please :)


	2. Capitulo 2: La peor noticia de mi vida

Capitulo 2: La peor noticia de mi vida

Un día soleado en esta hermosa cuidad de Paris, desde la terraza de mi recamara podía ver la torre eiffel. Aun estaba en pijama por lo que solo estuve un poco para evitar que me vieran con ese camisón que tanto odiaba. Entre a mi recamara de nuevo y prepare la bañera para tomar un relajante baño en la tina, antes de quitarme el camisón y entrar al agua entro mi madre con una sonrisa.

-Isabella, te tengo que decir algo-lo dijo con tanto entusiasmo que me enfermaba. Yo asentí con la cabeza y ella prosiguió-Se que puede que te enojes pero… para tu padre y a mi nos hace muy felices.

-Habla de una vez, tengo que ir con Alice para ver su vestido de novia que llega hoy-dije enojada, ya de por si iba tarde, ahora me iba a salir con sus alegrías repentinas de madre.

-Te vas a casar-dijo brincando de alegría, su peineta con perlas se estaba saliendo de su sitio de tanto que brinco, su vestido largo color olivo deslumbraba con la luz del sol, su cabello rojizo también brillaba como un rayo de luz en el amanecer de un nuevo día y no se digan los ojos verdes.

-¿Qué?-grite, no podía creer tal cosa tan espantosa que acababa de decir mi incomprensiva madre.-Yo no me casare, nunca jamás, ni con la persona mas buena y cariñosa del mundo. Nunca ¿Escuchaste? Nunca-le solté enojada.

-Pero Isabella…-dijo un poco decepcionada, espero que mi tono de voz haya hecho que cambie de opinión-Se que serás feliz con el.

-No lo creo-dije enojada, me mordí el labio inferior y la mire con una mirada fulminante.- ¿Por qué lo decidiste sin mi consentimiento?

-La boda entre ustedes esta planeada desde que naciste tu-dijo tomando mi rostro en sus manos, rápidamente me safe de ellas y di un paso hacia atrás.-Se que tu y Edward cambiaran de parecer cuando…

-Espera-la interrumpí-dijiste ¿Edward y yo?-dije aun mas enojada, ella asintió con la cabeza-¿Hablas de ese gusano?

-Bella, no hables así de tu futuro esposo.-dijo apuntándome con el dedo, yo me voltee, no tenia ganas de hablar con ella mas-Piénsalo Isabella, se que serás feliz.

Escuche que abrió la puerta y salio del baño, tome un florero y lo apreté con mis manos, rápidamente chorros de sangre fluyeron por ellas, no le di importancia alguna. Me quite el camisón con las manos ensangrentadas y me metí a la tina, el agua comenzó a ponerse color rosa por la sangre. No tenía mucho tiempo así que tome un baño rápido y me salí rápidamente. Tome mi vestido negro que me había puesto en el funeral de mi abuela, mis guantes negros y para terminar un sombrero negro. Me puse mis zapatos favoritos de color negro para terminar con el conjunto que iba de acuerdo con la ocasión, hoy estaba de luto, mi alegría había terminado para siempre. Salí de mi cuarto y baje las grandes escaleras para llegar al despacho de mi padre y decirle que me iba con Alice, al entrar el me miro con los ojos como platos.

-¿Quién se murió?-pregunto con un aire risueño.

-Acabo de morir, de solo saber que me casare con una bestia-dije en tono de actriz de teatro.-La alegría que hay en mi ser se acaba de esfumar gracias a que ustedes acabaron con mi vida-ahora me puse la mano en la frente, simulando una obra de teatro dramática mal actuada.

-Hay Isabella-dijo riéndose.

-Fuera de eso, me ire hoy todo el día, estaré con Alice preparando lo de su boda-el asintió con la cabeza y salí de la casa simulando estar llorando, todos los guardias, sirvientas y familiares me vieron con los ojos muy abiertos y algunos se reían.

Salí hacia donde estaban las carrozas de mi hacienda, camine por el pasto verde que crecía en abundancia, rosales rojos que dejaban a la vista rosas del tamaño de mis puños, buganvillas de todos colores adornaban la pared de piedra que rodeaba mi casa. Abrí mi sombrilla del mismo color de mi vestido para que no me diera el sol, lo detestaba, por esa razón Alice me decía la chica vampiro. Me subí a la carroza que llevaba mi caballo favorito, un hermoso caballo de color blanco, rápidamente se subió el chofer a la carroza.

-Lléveme a casa de la familia Brandon.

La carroza comenzó a andar, me gustaba salir a pasear y más cuando no deseaba ver a mis padres, hoy era un día de esos, mi madre es tan… ha… ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? ¿Qué piensan? Solo por que entre ellos se llevan bien, no signifique que yo y Edward nos llevemos de maravilla. Trate de poner la mejor cara posible cuando la carroza se detuvo. La puerta de la carroza se abrió y vi el rostro que me hacia vomitar, el de Edward.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dije enojada, ¿Cómo se atreve a meterse en mi carroza sin permiso?

-Eso no debe importarte, en unas semanas serás de mi propiedad-dijo con el mismo tono enojon que yo, me miro fulminante y yo hice lo mismo, así nos quedamos un rato.

-Es lo más espantoso que pudo sucederme-dije a regañadientes.

-Por primera vez concordamos en algo-dijo en un suspiro. Yo lo mire asustada, por las palabras que acababan de escuchar mis oídos. ¿El y yo concordábamos en algo? Que miedo. El me miro y me puso la mano en la mejilla, tener ese contacto con el me hizo sentir extraña.-Nos vemos luego, cielo-dijo con tono sarcástico. Salio de la carroza y me asome por la ventana.

-Te cuidas, mi vida-le dije con el mismo tono y sacándole la lengua.

Varios ciudadanos se nos quedaron viendo extrañados, Edward volteo de nuevo y me mando un beso a lo que yo escupí. Metí la cabeza de nuevo a la carroza y saque mi abanico para echarme aire, quería bajarme el enojo que traía por que el había invadido mi espacio vital. Aunque ser esposa de Edward Cullen hijo del millonario Carlisle Cullen haría que mi fama se extendiera más, no soportaba la idea de tener que desperdiciar mi vida con ese tal por cual. La carroza se detuvo de nuevo, espere a que el chofer me dijera algo.

-Ya llegamos señorita Swan.

Me baje de la carroza y camine hasta la puerta de la casa de Alice, era un día soleado, estaba haciendo calor, eso no ayudaba a el enojo que traía. Llame a la puerta y pronto me abrió el mayordomo de Alice.

-Bienvenida señorita Swan.-Yo entre a la casa, y busque con la mirada a Alice o a alguna de sus sirvientas llevando cosas para que se probara-La señorita Brandon esta en su recamara.

-Gracias.

Subí las grandes escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de Alice, a media escalera los vitrales de colores se pintaron en mis pálidos brazos, el color rojo era el que mas resaltaba, de niña cuando venia a casa de Alice, nos gustaba quedarnos en donde la luz daba en los vitrales y ver los distintos colores pintados en nuestros rostros. Una sirvienta llevaba el velo de Alice y otra llevaba flores para hacer el ramo, entre al cuarto de Alice, se estaba viendo en el espejo, me miro por el espejo y se alegro de verme, solo que puse mi cara de tristeza, ella me abrazo y cuando miro la ropa que traía me miro confundida.

-¿Por qué estas vestida así?-pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

-Mi vida ha llegado a su fin-dije con voz melodramática.

-Bella… ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto aun confundida, me dio y abrazo y yo apoye mi rostro en su hombro.

-Me casare Alice.

-Felicidades Bella, pero… ¿Por qué no te alegras?

-Por que me casare con la peor persona que habita en este planeta.-dije a regañadientes.

-¿Quién?

-Edward Cullen-dije su nombre como si estuviera diciendo algo asqueroso.

-¿Edward Cullen?-me dijo sorprendida viéndome a los ojos y con una sonrisa mas entusiasta que había visto en mi vida-Si que tienes serios problemas chica, por Dios Edward Cullen, todas queremos casarnos con el y tu que tienes la dicha de casarte con el no lo aceptas. Como me gustaría ser tú.

-Te lo regalo-dije con una sonrisa, ella miro su vestido de novia que acababa de llegar de Italia, ella dio brincos de alegría como el duende que es. Sus ojos ámbar se iluminaron. Ella estaba mas que feliz por que se casaría con un estadounidense que había llegado ha Paris hace unos meses, era de buena familia y se llevaba muy bien con Alice, Jasper Whitlock.

-¡Que alegría!-grito felizmente abriendo la caja, lo saco rápidamente y se lo puso enzima de la ropa para imaginarse como se le vería. Era un vestido largo de color blanco como la nieve, le llegaba hasta el piso, las mangas le llegaban debajo de los codos y tenia pequeñas perlas cosidas al vestido, Salto con más ganas al ver los adornos que llevaría en el cabello, hermosas petunias irían incrustadas en su cabello.-Ya quiero ver la cara de Jasper cuando me vea así.-dijo todavía saltando.-Y también la tuya con tu vestido de novia-dijo viéndome a los ojos yo hice cara de asco y ella comenzó a reírse-Te veras muy linda Bella.

-No lo creo, algo saldrá mal-dije con una sonrisa malévola, ella me miro con los ojos como platos y después sonrió.

Todos estaban más felices que yo, por esta noticia. A partir de que a mi padre se le ocurra esparcir esta noticia por todo Paris, seré la persona mas odiada del mundo. Todos harían la misma expresión de Alice cuando lo supo, ¿Por qué les alegraba tanto? Respuesta, Edward es el mas guapo de toda Francia, deberías estar feliz Bella. Respuesta de Bella, ¡atención!, aborrezco a Edward Cullen, es la persona mas vil que hay en el mundo. ¿Quien escucho mi respuesta? Nadie, todos me odiaran cuando sepan que los dos nos odiamos, no me imagino la hermosa luna de miel –nótese el sarcasmo-. "Serás feliz con el Bella" Como osa mi mama decir esas mentiras, lo que pasara será la segunda guerra mundial.

* * *

Hola, muchas gracias por los comentarios, que bueno que les gusto. Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo me voi bye atte: Megumi Masen Cullen


	3. Capitulo 3: Un dia con Edward Cullen

**Capitulo 3: Un día con Edward Cullen**.

-Isabella, ya despiértate-grito mi madre, me tape los oídos con la almohada, dijo otra cosa pero no alcance a escuchar, cuando sentí que todo se calmo y me quite la almohada, y me di cuenta de que mi mama había entrado a mi recamara. Me levante de la cama y la fulmine con la mirada y ella me sonrió-Hoy tienes que presentarte como la prometida de Edward.

-Tengo sueño, mejor mañana-dije otra vez recostándome en la cama, me tape con la sabana hasta arriba, tapándome la cara.

-Escúchame bien Isabella-dijo quitándome la sabana, ahora era ella la que tenía la mirada fulminante. Le devolví la mirada y me apunto con el dedo antes de añadir-Serás esposa de Edward Cullen. Aunque no estés feliz con eso, esta boda esta planeada desde hace dieciséis años. Y no dejare que tú rompas ese trato con la familia Cullen. ¿Qué tiene Edward que tanto lo odias?

-Su forma de ser, tan arrogante, tan mujeriego, tan…

-Tienes una hora para bañarte y cambiarte, Edward vendrá por ti-me interrumpió, ella salio de mi habitación caminando con la cabeza en alto. Es increíble como nadie me toma enserio con esto. Ni mi madre, ni mi padre y ni siquiera mi mejor amiga en Paris.

-¿Qué tiene Edward que tanto lo odias?-dije imitando la voz de angustia de mi mama, después le saque la lengua a la puerta, para pronto entro mi nana con mi ropa, un vestido color melón, _"Mama"_ dije enojada para mis adentros, tenia que comprarme un vestido para salir con el.

-Deberías estar feliz Bella, cualquier chica quisiera ser usted.-dijo viendo a la ventana, dejo mi vestido en la cama.

-Tú bien sabes como nos llevamos Edward y yo-dije cruzándome de brazos como niña chiquita, ella nos había visto pelear en varias ocasiones afuera de la casa.-Será un desperdicio de dinero en la boda.

-Eso piensas pero, ya veras que con el paso del tiempo le tomaras cierto cariño a Edward.

-Hay nana, nunca pasara.

-¡Isabella! ¡¿Ya te estas bañando?!-grito mi madre, yo hice una mueca y mi nana me fulmino con la mirada.

-Ya voy, ya voy-dije enojada.

Al fin tuve que acceder a salir un día con Cullen, si no lo hacia, estaba segura que mi incomprensiva madre me mataría. Me bañe y me puse el vestido color melón que me compro mi madre. Me puse mis zapatos blancos y una peineta de perlas en mi cabello. Nunca hubiera imaginado un día con esa rata, ¿Seguiríamos vivos al final del día? Hice una mueca al ver la sonrisa de mi nana.

-Si no sobrevivo al final del día repartes mi ropa y mis cosas entre Alice y Rosalie-le dije todavía con la mueca en la cara.

-Como eres exagerada-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Isabella-grito mi madre, como odiaba escuchar su voz cantarina últimamente, voltee a verla por el barandal de las escaleras, se estaba alisando su vestido color turquesa con encajes blancos y plateados, era nuevo. Ese color hacia que su cabello rojizo resaltara más. Me miro y sonrió tiernamente sorprendida de verme con el vestido que ella me compro ayer.-Baja cariño, el esta aquí.

Camine hasta las escaleras arrastrando los pies, baje el primer escalón y me quede allí un poco, mi madre me miro enojada con los ojos muy abiertos, tanto, que casi se salen de sus orbitas. A medias escaleras el apareció y se me quedo viendo como si fuera la primera vez que me ve, después curvó las comisuras de sus labios como si fuera a sonreír, pero rápidamente la cambio, arrugo la nariz y me miro con disgusto. Al bajar las escaleras me dio la mano, yo le di la mía y el le dio un beso y después escupió en ella.

-Hola-dije con una gran sonrisa fingida-Idiota-dije en voz baja, el me miro con disgusto.

-Muérete-Dijo fulminándome con la mirada, yo hice lo mismo, mi madre nos miro y me sentí incomoda. No podía maldecir a nadie estando mi madre presente.

-Que hermoso encuentro-dijo mi madre con sarcasmo, baje la cabeza y mi madre dio un suspiro- Bueno, es hora de que se vallan a pasear un rato-Hice otra mueca y el tomo mi mano, me estremecí. Mi madre me detuvo un poco, tenia una fuerza impresionante-Trátalo bien.

No le hice casi y me dirigí con una sonrisa fingida a mi infierno personal. Me soltó la mano y rápidamente me crucé de brazos, el se metió las manos en a sus bolsillos del traje negro que traía puesto. Su cabello brillaba con la luz del sol _era tan…hermoso ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Bella? Corrígete. _Me dije a mi misma en mi mente. Caminamos por la acera, el sol me daba en la cara, lo que más odiaba. Me tape lo mas que pude con las manos, Edward me miro extrañado, dio un suspiro y salio corriendo.

-Y no regreses-le grite, pero el siguió corriendo. Si regresaba a casa mi madre me mataría por no ir a la casa en compañía de el. Si iba con Alice podía interrumpir por que de seguro estaba con Jasper. Y si iba con Rosalie, Emmett se enojaría. Decidí quedarme paradota donde me había dejado aquel imbesil. Al cabo de unos minutos el regreso corriendo muy agitado con una sombrilla en las manos, se detuvo donde yo estaba y me entrego la sombrilla de color blanco. Yo me quede con los ojos como platos. Edward Cullen, la persona que mas odio en la vida, ¿me esta dando una sombrilla?

-Gracias-le dije aun sorprendida, el medio sonrió-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-No quiero una esposa negra-el se comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Me dieron ganas de reír con el pero pronto volví a la realidad y me quede parada viéndolo morirse de la risa. Deje la cara sin expresión alguna, el me miro y se puso serio de nuevo, volvimos a caminar, abrí la sombrilla y me tape el sol. Lo mire por el rabillo del ojo y tenia una sonrisa torcida, se veía bien esa sonrisa en el _¿Qué te pasa hoy Bella? _Me dije a mi misma. Caminamos en silencio por mucho tiempo, no se cuanto exactamente, pudieron ser minutos u horas, lo único que tenia claro es que para mi fue bastante como ara intentar empezar una conversación con el.

-Alguna vez te has preguntado como hacen los agujeros de las donas-Lo mire fijamente y el abrió los ojos como platos, después me miro extrañado y me voltee rápidamente hacia otro lado, escuche una pequeña risita. Me sonroje de vergüenza de solo pensar lo que pudo haber pensado de mí _¿Y a mí que me importa? _Me dije a mi misma. _No pienses estupideces Bella, ¿Desde cuando te importa lo que ese estupido piense de ti? _

-Que inteligente pregunta-Dijo con sarcasmo y regresando a su locura. Se reía tanto de las estupideces que yo decía, que me enfermaba. Varias personas se le quedaron viendo extrañadas, por ver a Edward Cullen reírse como loco. Las que quisieran estar en mi lugar me miraban con repugnancia. No les tome importancia, solo quería que Edward se tranquilizara de su locura.-Supongo que cuando tienen la bola echa, las tiran al aire y después les disparan en el centro-dijo riéndose aun mas de su estupida respuesta. Yo estalle de risa junto con el. Mi risa extraña de cerdo apareció y Edward se comenzó a reír más de mí. Yo me tape la nariz y deje de reírme. El se puso serio de nuevo.

-Odio esa risa-le dije enojada.

-Yo adoro verte reír-dijo volviendo a estallar de risa, yo me quede petrificada al escuchar lo que había dicho.

-¿Qué dijiste?-le pregunte con una sensación extraña, no sabia si era alegría o enojo.

-Nada que te importe-dijo sacándome la lengua.

-Al cabo que ni quería saber-dije enojada, voltee la cabeza hacia otro lado y volvimos a caminar.

Comenzó a oscurecer, nos habíamos quedado sentados en una banca del parque, yo del lado izquierdo y el del derecho, separados sin tocarnos ni vernos, después sentí una presencia, voltee y era Alice, que se había sentado en medio de nosotros. Edward se levantó y se fue a otra banca.

-Creo que lo hice enojar-dijo Alice decepcionada.

-No importa-le dije con una sonrisa, ella sonrió también-El siempre esta así.

-Según dice Jasper, le gustas-dijo en voz baja, fue casi inaudible para mí.

-¡Alice!-grite enojada, Edward que estaba en la otra banca me miro extrañado.-¿Cómo se les ocurre inventar esa atrocidad?-le dije en voz baja, para que el señor Cullen, no escuchara.

-Bueno, Jasper lo dice-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.-Debo irme creo que estoy interrumpiendo mucho-dijo con una sonrisa burlona, yo la fulmine con la mirada.

Edward volvió a donde yo estaba y se puso de nuevo en el otro extremo de la banca del parque, era de color verde oscuro y estaba ya un poco oxidada. Nos quedamos así otro rato y cuando el crepúsculo llego a su fin el se levanto de la banca.

-Creo que ya debo llevarte a tu casa-dijo mirando al cielo.-No se valla a preocupar Renee.

-Como digas-dije enojada todavía por lo que dijo Alice hace un rato. Caminamos de nuevo hasta mi casa, otra vez el silencio reino entre nosotros. La calle estaba sola, nadie caminaba por allí, solo se escuchaban los pasos míos y de Edward. Al llegar a la entrada de mi casa el volvió a tomar mi mano. Esta vez mi estremecimiento fue más fuerte.- ¿Por qué haces eso?

-¿Tu solo te dedicas a preguntar estupideces cierto?-dijo viendo al cielo como si estuviera esperando algo que cayera.-Es para aparentar lo que debe ser.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan este fic, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, dejen comentarios please bnoo me boy bye :P !! Los quiero atte: Megumi Masen Cullen


	4. Capitulo 4: Pidiendo la mano de mi Amada

Capitulo 4: Pidiendo la mano de mi Amada.

POV Edward

Soy Edward Cullen, hijo de Carlisle y Esme Cullen, soy el hombre mas codiciado de toda Francia, no hay chica en este país que no quiera estar con el hijo del dueño del banco. Me considero apuesto, puedo estar con cualquier chica que se me cruce en el camino, la única presa que es difícil es Isabella Swan, hija de una de las familias más importantes de Paris. Ella es la única que no ha caído en mi cuento de ser el más famoso, incluso más que ella. Desde niños nos llevamos pésimo, los dos nos odiamos, pero aunque intento aparentar otra cosa, amo a Bella, es la mejor chica que he conocido. Cuando viene a mi casa quiero hablar con ella. Hace unos días me dieron la más hermosa de las noticias, me casaría con ella. Al saber eso mi legado de ser el más codiciado se iría por un tubo, pero eso que importa. Estaré casado con Isabella Swan. Aunque pelear era divertido. Creo que en este caso se usaría ese dicho de: Del odio al amor solo hay un paso, y es cierto, siento que amo a Isabella. Solo espero que ella me quiera tanto como yo a ella.

Estaba junto a ella afuera de su casa, ella estaba con la mirada perdida en el suelo, yo seguía con su mano entre la mía. Llame a la puerta, ella subió la mirada y sonrió fingidamente. Renee fue la que abrió la puerta, estaba muy contenta de vernos juntos, yo sonreí complacido de haber pasado un día con Bella.

-Espero que se la hayan pasado bien-dijo con una sonrisa muy grande, Bella bajo la cabeza e hizo una mueca.

-Como digas-dijo Bella, entro a su casa sin levantar la cabeza y cuando iba subiendo las escaleras su madre la llamo. Bella camino hacia ella arrastrando los pies y con la mueca en su rostro.

-Despídete de Edward.

-Adiós-Se volteo de nuevo y se fue otra vez a las escaleras.

-Cuídate-le grite y ella volteo y me miro con disgusto, cosa que no me pareció raro de ella, pero me dolía que me viera así, aunque… me veía.-Bueno señora Swan, debo irme.

-Adiós Edward.

Me di la vuelta y salí de la residencia Swan, al estar en la acera mire hacia el balcón de Bella, ella estaba viendo hacia la torre eiffel, su mirada estaba perdida, bajo un poco la mirada y se junto con la mía, rápidamente quito la mirada y regreso a su recamara. Camine hasta mi casa, estaba tan feliz que hubiera saltado de alegría, pero eso seria un poco niña. Al llegar a mi casa, mi madre me esperaba entusiasmada como Renee. Me abrazo y me lleno de besos la cara, mi padre me sonrió y después siguió haciendo cuentas. Subí a mi cuarto sin decir una sola palabra y me acosté en mi cama. Me quede pensando en como podré actuar mañana, estarán mis padres presentes por lo que debo hacer que se note lo mas natural posible, pero ¿como podré hacerlo teniendo lo hermosos ojos café chocolate viéndome con repugnancia? Sabía que debía volver a actuar mi odio hacia Bella, pero ¿Cuándo acabaría esto? Quería decirle a Bella todo lo que sentía por ella, todo mi amor todos mis pensamientos, no podía decírselo. De tanto pensar me quede dormido.

-¡Es hora! ¡Es hora!-Grito Esme en la mañana, abriendo las cortinas color olivo de mi ventana, el sol me dio en los ojos y me tape con la sabana hasta la cabeza.-Edward, levántate, es hora- ¿Ya tan rápido era la hora de ir a pedir a mi amada en matrimonio? Cuando desee poder hacer esto y ahora el destino esta de mi lado.

-Ya voy madre-dije a regañadientes actuado, ya que no quería que nadie supiera cuanto he llegado a amar a Bella, solo Jasper y Emmett mis mejores amigos, lo saben.

-Edward, quiero hablar contigo. Antes de todo esto-Note un aura de comprensión en mi madre, como si ella supiera que amo a Bella. Yo asentí con la cabeza levantándome de mi cama.-Estuve pensando si…-se quedo callada un tiempo, yo espere a que hablara.-Anulamos este acuerdo y mejor te casas con quien tu quieras.

-¿Qué?-grite enojado, la mire con una mirada fulminante. Ella me sonrió.

-Entonces ¿Qué piensas?-dijo aun manteniendo esa radiante sonrisa.

-Pienso que es la peor idea que se te ha ocurrido en toda tu larga vida-Grite aun mas enojado. Ella me miro con una sonrisa extraña y después capte que le había dicho lo que sentía hacia Bella.

-Te gusta Isabella-hizo una pausa antes de añadir-Lo sabia.

-¿Como lo supiste?

-Instinto de madre.

-Estupido instinto de madre.-solté enojado y a regañadientes.-Así que ya no debo esconderme contigo.-dije ya un poco calmado.

-Así es, ahora vístete, ya es hora de que vallas por la mujer de tu vida.

-Te quiero mucho mamá-después de decirle eso la abrace muy fuerte y la levante un poco del piso.-Ya es hora-grite entusiasmado.

Al terminar de bañarme me puse mi traje negro, una camisa blanca, zapatos y una corbata negra. Mi cabello solo lo peine con mi mano, pasándola una vez entre el. Salí de mi recamara y ahí estaba mi madre, tan radiante como siempre, este día se había puesto un vestido amarillo con encajes blancos. Ella sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Al bajar las escaleras nos esperaba mi padre, el iba vestido como yo. Nos subimos al carro negro de mi padre y el chofer nos llevó hasta la casa de Bella.

-Llegamos-dijo el chofer, todos bajamos del carro con una sonrisa, yo intente hacerla lo mas fingida posible para que Bella no se diera cuenta o peor aun, alguien mas.

-Trata de hacer la mejor cara posible-dijo mi padre entre dientes.

-Eso intentare.

Entramos a la casa de la familia Swan, y lo único que se escuchaban eran los gritos de Bella.

-¡No bajare! ¡Ni lo pienses! ¡Estas loca mamá!-gritaba ella enojada.

-¡Estamos aquí!-grito mi padre. De pronto no se escucharon los gritos de Bella y todo se tranquilizo. Ella acompañada de Renee, bajaron las escaleras. Cuando pude distinguir bien a Bella, la vi vestida con un vestido azul marino, se veía hermosa, más que eso, era como ver a un ángel. Me quede embelesado viendo a Bella.

-Edward cierra la boca hijo-dijo Esme.

POV Bella.

Ya estaba vestida para mi infierno, me puse un vestido negro con encajes del mismo color, que compre un día antes de saber que ese imbesil viniera a mi casa a proponerme matrimonio. Me mire en el espejo por ultima vez y salí de mi cuarto, mi nana me vio y alzo una ceja.

-Bella, Bella, Bella… otra vez con eso-dijo negando con la cabeza-Tu madre se va a enojar.

-No me importa, ella debe de entender mi sufrimiento-dije con tristeza de una obra mal actuada.

-Si que tienes problemas.-Mire hacia el techo y después hacia mi derecha, donde vi a mi madre acercarse con un vestido rojo con encajes dorados, con un vestido azul marino en sus manos.-Mira que hermoso vestido te compro tu madre.

-¡Mamá!-grite como loca. No de alegría, de enojo.- ¿Que es lo que piensas? ¿Acaso no tienes cerebro?

-Isabella, no me hables así, soy tu madre.

-Ojala no lo fueras-dije en voz baja, cruzando los brazos y mordiéndome el labio inferior para no decir nada mas, al parecer no me escucho.

-Ponte este vestido, y rápido por que ya vienen en camino.

-Como diga general-dije poniéndome derecha y saludando como los soldados, me dio el vestido y se fue. Yo le hice una mueca y le saque la lengua. Mi nana alzo una ceja. Me voltee y regrese a mi cuarto a cambiarme. No podía mentirme, me gusto el vestido y se me veía muy hermoso, me quedaba tan bien con mi cabello café rojizo y mis ojos chocolate resaltaban más. Me puse mi peineta de perlas que tanto me gustaba, salí de mi cuarto. Mi madre tenía una gran sonrisa y sus manos estaban en sus mejillas. _Ya llegaron_, dije a regañadientes en mi mente, mi madre me indico con la mano, que fuera hasta donde ella estaba, yo negué con la cabeza y ella me fulmino con la mirada.

-¡No bajare! ¡Ni lo pienses! ¡Estas loca mamá!-grite enojadísima.

-¡Estamos aquí!-grito Carlisle, el padre de Edward. Deje de gritar y camine hasta donde estaba mi madre, bajamos las escaleras agarradas de la mano. _Sonríe Isabella, _me susurro mi madre. Sonreí lo mejor actuado posible, ya estaban ahí, Edward traía un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata negra, _se veía tan… Isabella ni se te ocurra decirlo. _Me dije a mi misma. Voltee a ver a todos los que estaban en la sala y al último deje a Edward, el tenia la boca abierta como si estuviera viendo algo que le gustara. _¿Será cierto lo que dice Jasper?_ Deja de decir estupideces Bella.

-Edward cierra la boca hijo-le dijo Esme, yo solté una pequeña risilla.

-Cierra la boca cariño, no se te valla a meter una mosca-dije riéndome.

Mi madre me lanzo una mirada fulminante y yo le sonreí con malicia.

-Vamos todos a la sala, ¿Les parece?-dijo Charlie, saliendo de su despacho-Bienvenidos.

-Muchas gracias Charlie-dijo Carlisle.

-Es un gusto tenerlos en casa-Dijo mi madre con una radiante sonrisa.

Todos caminamos hasta la sala, cuando entramos, yo me senté en el sillón de una persona para no tener que sentarme con alguien mas. Edward no alcanzo lugar. _Ja, idiota. _Me reí en mi mente. Para mi mala suerte el se fue enseguida de mi y se sentó en el recarga manos del sillón, bufe de enojo y mi madre me volvió a fulminar con la mirada, pronto cambie mi cara con una sonrisa fingida.

-Y… ¿A que has venido? Mi amor-dije con alegría fingida.

-Isabella Swan-dijo hincándose en el piso, puso una gran sonrisa, _tan hermosa… Cállate Isabella. Su sonrisa torcida, la que se veía bien en el. Bella…ya cállate._

-Habla de una vez… Cielo-dije como un niño que apenas sabe leer.

-Cásate conmigo, Bella.

Sin saber como, una onda de alegría me inundo, trate de calmarme, no sabia exactamente lo que sentía en ese preciso momento. Edward me siguió sonriendo con la sonrisa torcida. Sentí que me sonrojaba. Al mismo tiempo me sentía presionada, con la mirada de mis padres y los padres de Edward, me miraban fijamente esperando la respuesta, balbucee un poco. No sabia que decir. Mi madre alzo una ceja y yo me confundí aun más. Comenzó ha mover la boca, uno de mis dones, según decía yo, era leer los labios. Ella decía: _Recuerda lo que ensayaste. _Sonreí lo mas natural posible, ella me miro con aprobación. Tome el rostro de Edward con las manos y el se sonrojo.

-Claro que si, te amo Edward-Nunca creí que me hubiera salido tan bien actuado, todos sonrieron, pero Esme, la madre de Edward, tenia una sonrisa tan conmovedora. Edward cerró los ojos, movió un poco su cara, aun teniendo mis manos en ella, y besó mi mano derecha.

-Prometo amarte, por el resto de mi vida-actuó tan bien, que casi me la creo. Tomo una cajita que estaba en el bolsillo de su traje negro y de esa cajita sacó un anillo de plata con un zafiro rodeado por dos diamantes que brillaban tanto como el sol. Tomo mi mano izquierda y coloco el anillo en uno de mis dedos, volvió a besar mi mano y me miro con dulzura.-Te amo, Bella.

* * *

Se que esta corto, pero se me hizo un poco dificil el POV Edward ahaha, bno actualizare mas pronto por que estoy de vacaciones. QUE ALEGRIA VACACIONES -Notece el sarcasmo- atte; Megumi Masen Cullen.


	5. Capitulo 5: La boda

Capitulo 5: La boda.

POV Bella.

Estos días estuve pensando en verdad que era lo que sentía hacia Edward, raro de mi, eso hacia que en las noches no pudiera conciliar el sueño, tenía las ojeras mas marcadas y mi piel era más pálida, ya que no salía mucho. Hace una semana fue la boda de mi mejor amiga, Alice. Tuve que ir en compañía de el, por desgracia, no la pasamos toda la fiesta sentados en la mesa con nuestros padres, hasta que Edward me saco a bailar y yo a regañadientes tuve que aceptar, odiaba bailar, además, no sabia bailar bien tenia dos pies izquierdos, pero el me sostenía con tanta fuerza que ni me movía, solo dejaba que el me moviera. Esa noche fue cuando comencé a pensar en el tanto, que me enfermaba. No podía sacarme de la cabeza su sonrisa torcida, sus ojos verdes viéndome. Hace unos días Rosalie regreso de viaje de bodas, le conté que me casaría con Edward y al igual que todos ella se alegro más que yo, yo solo sonreía fingidamente. Alice y Rosalie, estuvieron junto a mi cuando llego mi vestido de novia, no quería no verlo, quería ahorrarme las ganas de vomitar. Lo tuve que ver, ya que Alice lo escogió junto con mi madre y sería descortés no verlo y hacerlas feliz por un momento. Era blanco como la nieve, era escotado, sin tirantes ni nada, me quede con los ojos como platos. De hay en mas estaba lindo, los encajes que llevaba en los bordes de abajo le quedaban muy bien al vestido esponjoso y largo. Después del sufrimiento de ver el vestido llego uno peor. Otro estupido regalo de _El encantador Prometido de Bella._ Era un collar muy extraño, el más raro que hayan visto mis ojos, pero aun así era hermoso, no podía engañarme me encanto el collar. Era de oro blanco, me lo probé, me quedaba muy bien, parecía que tuviera una bufanda con plumas pequeñas. Debió de haber gastado mucho dinero en el. Por que tenía piedras de swarovski y diamantes. En estos días, además de pensar, me la pasaba viendo el anillo que me había dado Edward, brillaba tanto como sus ojos cuando me propuso matrimonio falso. _¿Brillaba tanto como sus ojos? Bella por Dios._

Odiaba tanto que Alice y Rosalie se alegraran, siempre que me veían con un nuevo regalo de Edward, ellas saltaban de alegría, ya ni yo. Ayer, me hicieron una súper despedida de soltera en una de las casas de la familia de Alice, me divertí tanto –Nótese el sarcasmo-. Me hicieron probarme tantos vestidos, cosa que me caía súper mal cuando mi madre me llevaba a comprar ropa. Me probé mas de cuarenta vestidos, todos me los regalaron, estaban lindos, pero ¿Tenia que probármelos? ¿Acaso no saben que puedo hacer eso otro día? O que mínimo ¿Me los pusiera después de estar casada con aquella sanguijuela? Para terminar mí súper noche –nótese el sarcasmo- me hicieron tantos peinados, con tantas peinetas diferentes que hasta mi cabello se arto de tanto estarlo cepillando. Alice dijo que debía probarme todo antes de la boda para que todo saliera a la perfección y no hacer esperar al novio, _Ja, como si me importara._ Solo suspiraba tratando de soportar las ganas de gritarles todo el enojo que traía por la fiesta, nunca me gustaron las fiestas y menos una en la que me festejan mis últimos días de soltería.

Camine como zombi en mi casa, con todo y el estupido camisón que tanto odio, todos me miraron extrañados ya que en unas horas seria la boda, lo único que en verdad esperaba era ya estar casada y largarme de mi casa, aunque, estaría en un peor infierno pero… ¿Qué era peor? ¿Tener una madre incomprensiva? ¿Unas amigas desquiciadas? O ¿Un idiota como esposo? La verdad no lo sabia, pero en cuanto mas rápido me fuera de casa mejor para mi. Aunque no podría imaginar vivir con Edward, ¿será igual de enfadoso que mi madre? Seguía dando vueltas por la planta de arriba de mi residencia, no sabia que hacer, tenia miedo. Eso era raro de mi, nunca sentía miedo hasta ahora, debía seguir actuando para que nadie se de cuenta de que le estoy tomando un poco de cariño a Edward, tenia que notarse que era real pero al mismo tiempo no, tenia que verse bien, era lo que importaba. Mi madre salio toda alborotada de su recamara, se había puesto un vestido viejo que no se ponía en años, era de color lila. Se acerco hacia mi dando brincos yo hice una sonrisa fingida y ella me abrazo.

-Hoy es el gran día Isabella.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me digas Bella?-Últimamente me molestaba que me dijeran Isabella, supongo que de tanto escuchar ese nombre me harte. Ella me sonrió tímidamente y depuse la cambio por una más entusiasta, esas sonrisas entusiastas me hacían vomitar en mi mente.

-Bueno…Bella, hoy es el gran día-sonreí con alegría fingida, como siempre.

-Si, hoy es el gran día-dije sarcásticamente.

-Déjate de estupideces y vamos a arreglarte que se nos hará tarde y Edward puede molestarse, y ya no habría boda y…

-¿No que nos íbamos a dejar de estupideces?-dije con un aire juguetón, por primera vez en estas ultimas semanas ella se reía de las cosas que decía de mala gana. Caminamos hasta mi recamara, mi madre seguía sonriendo.-Madre.

-¿Si?

-¿No has sabido nada de Jacob?-Jacob, que lo conocí una vez que fuimos a Madrid, por unos deberes que tenia mi padre con Billy, el papá de Jacob. Hace tiempo que no lo veía, se podría decir que el es mi único amigo hombre, claro que no sea novio de mis amigas. Se había vuelto como mi hermanito pequeño. Su piel era morena, mejor dicho dorada, tenía los ojos negros y el cabello lacio y negro. El es dos años menor que yo.-Siquiera ¿lo invitaste a mi boda?

-Creo que si Edward te ve llevándote mejor con Jacob que con el, se pondría celoso y los celos son malos en un matrimonio.

-Eso quiere decir que no lo invitaste-dije mordiéndome el labio inferior para no gritarle mas cosas. Saco mí vestido de la caja blanca y lo puso en la cama.

-Vete a bañar-dijo en seco y yo le obedecí por primera vez en esta semana.

Cerré las cortinas de mi baño, abrí el agua caliente, me quite el camisón horroroso y me metí a la tina. El agua estaba deliciosa, me hubiera gustado quedarme todo el día allí sin ninguna preocupación, presión o miradas alegres por cosas que a mi, ni en lo mas mínimo me importaba. Volviendo a pensar en Jake, ahora la única posibilidad de que el viniera a verme, era que Charlie le hubiera mandado una carta a Billy diciendo que vinieran. Sonreí ante la posibilidad de ver a mi hermanito, que hace exactamente cuatro años no se nada de el. Un estupido grito de mi madre me hizo enojarme de nuevo. Un estupido _"Isabella, apúrate"._

_-_¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que me digas Bella?-grite furiosa.

-Cállate y apúrale, se nos hará tarde.

-Como si me importara-dije con mi voz normal y viendo fulminante a la puerta.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada-bufe y salí de la tina, me enrollé la toalla y salí del baño. El piso quedo todo mojado con mis pisadas y mi cabello que soltaba chorros de agua. Me seque en mi recamara, estaba sola con mi madre. Me puse mi ropa interior y después el vestido, mi madre me ayudó a abrochármelo, vérmelo puesto me encanto aun mas.

-Señora Swan, la llaman abajo-dijo Elizabeth, una de nuestras sirvientas.-Señorita Swan que linda se ve.

-Ya te he dicho que me digas Bella-dije con una sonrisa apagada-Muchas gracias Liz.

-Ahora voy Elizabeth-Mi madre se levanto de mi mecedora y se fue detrás de Liz, me quede sola viéndome al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en mi recamara. Sonreí cuando me vi con el vestido. Escuche una voz cantarina que no escuchaba desde hace unos años, se parecía a la de Lucia Cygnus. Una amiga de Italia. Sonreí ante la idea de verla de nuevo, después de tantos años. Después escuche mas voces, estas parecían de otro país, ¿Sakura? ¿Seria posible que Sakura Takishima y Lucia Cygnus estuvieran aquí? Que alegría, mínimo algo bueno saldría de toda esta cosa de la boda. Di vueltas y el vestido se movía junto conmigo cosa que me encanto más. Grite de alegría. Sentí una presencia y al voltear ahí estaban, mis dos mejores amigas habían venido a verme, habían cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que la vi. Todas teníamos diez años cuando nos conocimos en la empresa que abrieron nuestros padres. Lucia, ya estaba más alta que yo, con la piel blanca como la cal, sus facciones del rostro ya no eran las de una niña, su cabello rojizo y rizado caía adornando su hombro derecho, no se diga sus ojos, dos hermosos zafiros incrustados en ellos. Sakura, seguía teniendo los mismos rasgos orientales y el rostro de una niñita, se veía muy linda aun así. Su piel también era blanca como la de Lucia. Su cabello era lacio y de color cobrizo, ella lo llevaba suelto y le llegaba debajo de los hombros. Mis dos grandes amigas. Las tres gritamos de alegría, al vernos juntas después de siete años, hicimos el abrazo de grupo y después brincamos como locas.

-Que linda te vez-dijeron las dos al unísono.

-Gracias, ustedes también.-Les dije con una gran sonrisa, cosa que ya no hacia seguido.

-En cuanto supe, deje todo lo que estaba haciendo en Hiroshima y me vine directo para acá, muchas felicidades Bella.-dijo Sakura.

-Igualmente, nunca creímos que te fueras a casar, eso es raro…viniendo de ti.-dijo Lucia con la mirada perdida, yo hice una mueca.

-Lo se, pero bueno cuéntenme… ¿que han hecho?-dije cambiando mi cara por una mejor.

-Creo que su emotiva platica debe esperar-dijo mi madre entrando a mi recamara con una caja mas pequeña en sus manos.

-Es un regalo de nosotras dos-dijo Lucia con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

-Gracias-dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Esperemos que te guste-dijo Sakura.

Tome la cajita de las manos de mi madre, le quite el pequeño listón plateado y le quite la tapa a la caja. Al quitar la tapa, quedo al descubierto una hermosa peineta con una flor de obelisco de color blanco de porcelana, estaba hermosa sonreí muy felizmente, y cuando volví la mirada para verlas ya no estaban en mi recamara, ahora estaba sola con mi madre, de nuevo. Me senté en la banca de mi peinador de color verde menta ya un poco viejo, vi mi rostro en el espejo y cerré los ojos esperando a que mi madre comenzara a peinarme. Otra vez mi cabello estaba harto de tanto cepillarlo, y no solo el, también yo. Al final solo sentí la peineta del lado derecho de mi cabeza.

-Mira que linda te vez-dijo mi madre, escuche que dejo el cepillo en el peinador. Abrí los ojos y cuando me vi, abrí los ojos como platos. Renee si sabia de esas cosas, me había levantado un poco el cabello para que tuviera más volumen y la peineta me quedaba estupenda, le dedique una sonrisa y ella me la devolvió entusiasmadamente.-Ire a ver quien llego.

-Esta bien-cuando dije eso, ella ya no estaba en mi recamara. Me quede sola de nuevo, salí un poco de mi recamara y escuché una voz de hombre, apostaría a que es otro amigo de Charlie que no conozco. No le di importancia y regrese a mi recamara. Vi la caja azul rey en el que estaba el regalo que me había hecho Edward, el collar extraño pero hermoso. Abrí la caja y saque el collar.

-¿Me lo pondré?-me pregunte a mi misma en voz alta.

-Con cualquier cosa que te pongas lucirás hermosa-Una voz un poco infantil pero mayor resonó en mis oídos, voltee para ver quien era y ahí lo vi.

-Jacob-grite de alegría, corrí hacia el y lo abrace lo mas fuerte que pude-Que bueno que viniste-dije aun teniéndolo aprisionado en mis brazos.-Cuanto has cambiado- dije viéndolo de nuevo.

-Tu también, ahora estas más vieja-enarque una ceja y lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Y tu pareces boxeador jubilado-dije cruzando los brazos y riéndome de que ahora tenia mas musculatura.

-Creo que deberías seguir arreglándote, Renee no se veía muy feliz de dejarte sola en tu recamara-dijo viendo por la puerta como si no debería estar en mi recamara.- ¿Quieres que te ayude a ponértelo?

-Si, gracias-le di el collar y me puse de espaldas para que me lo abrochara, hizo mi cabello a un lado y me puso el collar.

-Que lindo collar ¿Regalo de bodas?

-Uno de los tantos…-dije enojada y con la mirada perdida en su reflejo del espejo.

-Bella…-dijo agachando la cabeza, yo sonreí y espere a que el hablara-Quería decirte que…

-Isabella, deja de hablar y vamonos, la carroza que Edward compro para la boda ya esta aquí.

-Claro mamá-dije a regañadientes, salí de mi recamara caminando a zancadas enormes, mi madre iba detrás de mi.

-A Edward le gustara mucho la idea de que hayas usado el collar que te regalo.-la escuche decir con su entusiasmo que me enfermaba.-Será un lindo detalle.

Suspire, para intentar bajarme el enojo y baje las escaleras tomándome del barandal, cuando iba en el ultimo escalón vi un fotógrafo con una de esas anticuadas cámaras fotográficas he hice una mueca y volví a suspirar, mi padre sonrió y me señalo que hiciera lo mismo, sonreí lo mas entusiasmada posible y me salí caminando lo mas rápido que pude para evitarme otra fotografía. Cuando salí vi una carroza blanca de ella tiraban seis caballos blancos formados de dos en dos, deje los ojos como platos ¿Esto es lo que Edward hace por mi? Sonreí y después cambie mi rostro. Me subí a la carroza y me senté en el asiento de color vino. La carroza comenzó a andar y yo puse cara de pánico cuando todos los ciudadanos de Paris me miraban con una gran sonrisa pintada en sus rostros. Llegamos a la catedral, suspire de nuevo y el chofer se bajo de su asiento para abrirme la puerta y ayudarme a bajar, tropecé al intentar bajar, si no hubiera sido por el chofer me caigo en la acera. Camine unos cuantos pasos hasta la entrada, no me había dado cuenta que por donde caminaba había una alfombra roja como la sangre que llegaba hasta el altar de la iglesia, donde alcanzaba a ver la silueta de mi querido Edward, Dios Bella ¿Cómo puedes decir semejante estupidez? Mi madre que sin darme cuenta estaba enseguida de mí, me dio un ramo con obeliscos blancos.

-Es…mi flor…favorita-dije con una gran sonrisa, al ver los obeliscos.

-Edward las escogió.

Tome el ramo con fuerza y en eso mi padre me toma del brazo.

-Felicidades Is…perdón Bella.-me alegraba que me dijera Bella, yo le sonreí.-Estas muy hermosa hija-una pequeña lagrima callo de uno de sus ojos.

-Papá, por Dios, no llores-le dije con una sonrisa burlona.

Mi padre me llevó hasta donde Edward se encontraba, en todas las bancas había adornos con obeliscos blancos. Edward me extendió la mano y me dedico una de esas sonrisas torcidas que tanto me…Cállate Bella. Tome la mano de Edward y mi padre me soltó el brazo. Edward hizo círculos con su pulgar en mi mano y yo sentí que me sonroje.

-Lindo collar-me susurro.

-Linda camisa-dije en un susurro como el, se rió ante mi estupida respuesta.

Todo iba de maravilla, la mejor actuación de mi vida se podría decir, cuando llegamos a la parte del si acepto fue cuando me puse mas nerviosa.

-Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer, aceptas a Edward Anthony Cullen Platt como tu esposo…

-Acepto-dije con una sonrisa sin ver a los ojos al sacerdote o a Edward.

-Edward Anthony Cullen Platt, aceptas a Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer como tu esposa…

-Para toda la vida.

* * *

Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado n_n !! .96 es Sakura :) (por si no te diste cuenta ari -.- XD ) los quiero mucho atte: Megumi Masen Cullen.


	6. capitulo 6: No sabes Cuanto te

**Capitulo 6: No sabes cuanto te…**

**POV Bella.**

Al escuchar las palabras de Edward, mi corazón dejo de latir, sentí que la sangre me faltaba, Edward me miro extrañado como siempre y yo mire hacia otro lado.

-Entonces los declaro marido y mujer-dijo el sacerdote,_ Que no se le ocurra decir…_-Puedes besar a la novia-dijo el sacerdote con una sonrisa, lo que ni muerta me hubiera gustado escuchar. Edward me hizo voltear a verlo, puso su mano en mi mejilla sentí que me sonrojaba, un estremecimiento me inundo y el hizo su típica sonrisa torcida al verme hacer el ridículo, ¿Acaso no se cansaba de verme sufrir? Me perdí completamente en su bella mirada, sus ojos verdes me atraparon completamente, fue como si el y yo fuéramos los únicos presentes en aquel lugar. El acerco su rostro al mió, cerré los ojos y sentí unos labios en mi frente.

-Te amo Bella.

-Yo…

Aplausos y gritos interrumpieron lo que iba a decir, todos comenzaron a gritar de felicidad, mientras yo me había quedado con mis palabras pegadas en la boca y con la mirada de Edward aun en mis ojos. Podía verme reflejada en ellos.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?-pregunte un poco incomoda.

-Esque estoy viéndome en tus ojos, no valla a ser que tenga algún grano en mi rostro.-dijo en un susurro poco audible para mí, pero por alguna razón me hizo enojar. Perdí ese transe que tenia en sus ojos, después volví a verlo con repugnancia cuando tomo mi mano y me volteo para que todos nos vieran con nuestros anillos puestos. Salimos caminando por la gran alfombra roja tomados de la mano, ya íbamos en la puerta cuando el apretó mi mano.

-Oye, ¿Qué te pasa?-le dije fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Cállate Bella…-me dijo en secreto pegando sus labios a mi oído. Cuando volví a verlo, cambio el rostro a uno seco y sin expresión de alguna emoción-Ya vienen los invitados a felicitarnos-dijo enojado y después suspiro para cambiar su rostro de enojo por una sonrisa. Yo también cambie mi rostro confundido por una sonrisa, la mejor que pude. Amigos y familiares nos fueron a felicitar, de tanto abrazo fuerte casi me sacan el desayuno del día anterior. Mis mejores amigas y sus esposos –las que tenían- se acercaron a mí para darme el abrazo de felicitación. Emmett el esposo de Rosalie me levanto del suelo y me dio vueltas.

-Muchas felicidades amargueitor-dijo riéndose de su chiste, lo mire con repugnancia y alzando una ceja.-Camarada…-dijo dirigiéndose a Edward que estaba aprisionado por tantas chicas de Paris, las mire con enojo y las fulmine con la mirada, varias me vieron del mismo modo pero no les tome mucha importancia.

-¿Podrían alejarse de el?-dije encaminándome hacia donde tenían a Edward casi ahogándose, el abrió los ojos como platos al verme acercar hacia el y su multitud de admiradoras. Muchas me gritaban cosas horribles, como… "Tu no mereces el amor de Edward" "No tienes derecho a nada" entre otras cosas, se podría decir que esas fueron las mas educadas que escuche. Alguien me empujo por de tras y caí al suelo manchándome todo mi vestido de tierra y desgarrándolo un poco con las piedras que estaban por allí, mis piernas no me respondían, me había empujado con tanta fuerza que no sabia de donde había salido. Emmett y Jasper me ayudaron a levantarme, mis brazos estaban ensangrentados.

-Eddie-escuche decir a una mujer con voz melodiosa. Traía un vestido largo de color rosa pálido. Era de cabello rubio dorado y ondulado. Todas las chicas que rodeaban a Edward se alejaron para dejar que la estupida esa se acercara a el. Edward se emociono de verla, tanto que corrió hacia ella y la abrazo muy fuerte, sentí que mi cabeza explotaba de verlo cerca de otra _¿Esos eran los celos? Interesante… _Me dije a mi misma, fue la primera vez que sentí ese sentimiento.

-Es un gusto verte Cassandra-dijo Edward teniéndola aun en sus brazos, yo fui y con la mas fuerza que pudieron brindarme mis brazos y mi enojo, agarre a esa tal Cassandra y la saque de los brazos de mi… Ni siquiera lo pienses, no lo digas Bella, es de tu propiedad pero no…Bueno yo me entiendo sola. Esa tal Cassandra también se callo al suelo poniendo un rostro asustado, pero aun así me fulmino con la mirada yo le saque la lengua. Cuando voltee a ver a Edward el seguía viéndome con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Eso te enseñara a…a…a…No…empujarme y ensuciar mi vestido-dije para tapar lo que en verdad iba a decir, Edward se enojo y me miro con repulsión. Se fue a ayudar a esa a levantarse.-Y a ella si la ayudas a levantase-dije mordiéndome el labio inferior-Y yo, que soy tu esposa, no tienes ni el mínimo aprecio por mi…-me tape la boca con las manos y todos mis amigos y familiares me miraron extrañados.

-Bella…ella es solo mi amiga.

-Conozco muy bien ese tipo de amigas…-dije aun mordiéndome el labio inferior, levante la cabeza y el alzo una ceja-Luego me dejaras por ella-dije con voz de mala actriz melodramática.

-Estupida, rompiste mi vestido-dijo la loca esa viendo una pequeña pero pequeña raspadura en la falda del vestido, yo la mire satisfecha de haber cumplido con algo de mi plan.

-Tu casi me rompes el brazo…creo que estamos a mano ¿No lo crees?-dije riéndome, ella me fulmino con la mirada y Edward hizo lo mismo.

-Bella… ¿Por qué eres así con ella?

-No me cambies de tema Edwin… ¿Por qué la defiendes más a ella?

-Por que ella es mi amiga.

Comencé a llorar, sus palabras me dolieron hasta el alma. _¿Tanto había llegado a amar a Edward? No… no lo creo… Bella… Tu no estas enamorada de ese idiota, es solo un espejismo, una atracción, no es nada de amor, no digas estupideces. _Me di la vuelta, me quite los odiosos zapatos de tacón alto y corrí descalza por la ciudad, el dolor que sentía en mis pies por lastimármelos con las piedras no se comparaba con la gran tristeza que traía en mi mente. Llegue hasta el parque en el que nos habíamos quedado Edward y yo en nuestra primera cita, si a esa cosa le puede llamar uno cita. Me subí al más grande árbol, varios trozos de mi vestido se quedaron en las ramas de los árboles, al llegar a una rama gruesa y estable, me quede allí sentada llorando.

**POV Edward**.

-No me cambies de tema Edwin… ¿Por qué la defiendes más a ella?-Hasta diciendo mi nombre mal se veía tan hermosa.

-Por que ella es mi amiga.-Dije sin pensar dos veces lo que iba a decir, pero salio de mi boca. Ella comenzó a derramar lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos chocolate, me dio la espalda, se quito sus zapatos y salio corriendo.-Bella…-dije con voz inaudible, ni yo pude escucharme. Todos los invitados se nos quedaron viendo a mí y a Cassandra. Cassandra Encinar me miro y después se comenzó a burlar.

-Vaya esposa que te conseguiste Edward.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me fui corriendo para alcanzar a Bella, me pare en la esquina pensando para que lado se habrá ido, una pequeña mirada a la acera me dio a conocer por donde se fue, un sendero de sangre me condujo hasta el parque donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita, sonreí al ver que escogió ese lugar para ir a llorar y desahogarse. _Lindo detalle mi amor._ En el árbol más grande, unos pedazos de tela me guiaron al sitio donde se encontraba ella. Trepe a la rama donde ella estaba, estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero las lágrimas seguían saliendo de ellos. Me senté enseguida de ella y pareció notar mi presencia.

-Lárgate-dijo aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Nunca me iría de tu lado Bella…

Ella abrió los ojos y se bajo de un salto al pasto que estaba abajo del árbol, hice lo mismo que ella, no se movió, se quedo ahí parada dándome la espalda.

-Vete, por favor.-dijo con la voz quebrada.

-Jamás.-Me pare enfrente de ella, agacho la cabeza y yo la obligue a verme de nuevo, sus ojos iban a otra dirección.-Perdóname Bella…-tome su rostro entre mis manos. Ella cerró sus ojos y yo hice lo mismo. Sentí algo en mis labios, abrí los ojos cuidadosamente y ahí estaba, yo besando a mi hermosa Bella.-Bella…No sabes cuanto te…

-No digas nada.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo nuevo n_n ! muchas gracias a los que leen este fic & comentan bnoo... me voy los qiero bye ! atte: Megumi Masen Cullen


	7. Capitulo 7:Como sobrevivir con un idiota

**Capitulo 7****: Como sobrevivir con un idiota [parte 1]**

POV Bella.

Después de aquella hermosa salida de la iglesia después de la boda –nótese el sarcasmo- y aquel beso que le di a Edward, todo pareció ir de maravilla. Edward me tomo la mano y me llevó hasta una de sus casas de Paris, donde nos esperaba una gran fiesta. Me dio vergüenza entrar con el vestido roto, lleno de tierra y lodo. Pedazos de ramas de los árboles, descalza y toda ensangrentada de los pies.

-Eh, estuvo divertido lo que hiciste con Cassandra-dijo el recordando cuando avente a su amiga a la acera. Los dos nos comenzamos a reír.

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando se meten con el vestido de Bella-dije riéndome y tapando la verdad.

-Eres especial Bellz.-Me sonroje mucho, sentía que el rostro me iba a estallar de tanto que me sonroje.-Por eso te amo.

-Isabella, lo que hiciste…-dijo Renee acercándose enojada hacia mi, estaba que sacaba chispas, pero cuando vio que Edward y yo estábamos tomados de la mano ella sonrió-Yo sabia-dijo dando brincos como loca por toda la fiesta. Varios se le quedaron viendo a Renee por que seguía brincando a pesar de que Edward y yo nos fuimos de ahí, Alice me llevó un vestido de color azul cielo. Yo hice una mueca.

-Pero si mi vestido me gusta mucho-dije viéndolo, cuando me di cuenta de que habían hormigas en el grite y Edward me miro para después reírse como loco. Lo fulmine con la mirada al darme cuenta de que las Hormigas estaban más que muertas. El se encogió de hombros aun riéndose de mi.-Esta bien…-dije accediendo a ponerme el vestido.

-Pero báñate, que das asco-dijo Edward con repulsión, yo le saque la lengua y me fui al baño, subí las grandes escaleras y al llegar al fin de ellas camine hacia la izquierda para buscar el baño-Esta en la derecha tonta.

Voltee y lo fulmine con la mirada, me di la vuelta y encontré el baño, _esta a la derecha tonta_. Las palabras esas retumbaron en mis oídos tanto que al llegar al baño patee la tina, me dolió más a mí que a la tina, ya que yo estaba descalza. Abrí la llave del agua caliente, me quite el vestido y entre a la tina. El agua se pinto de color rosa por toda la sangre que había salido de mis pies, los talle con tanta fuerza que hubiera preferido seguir descalza a tener que torturarme con ese horrible dolor. Al terminar de bañarme y lavarme los pies como loca, me salí de la tina, me seque y me puse el vestido que me dio Alice. Mis pies me dolían por cada paso que daba, a brincos o caminando con un pie llegue a una recamara, supuse que era de Edward, me senté en la cama y subí los pies para no tener que soportar mas ese dolor cuando caminaba o tenia los pies en el suelo.

-Bellz-Me llamo Edward desde afuera, de seguro creyó que estaba en el baño aun.

-Estoy por acá-le grite, el llego con una sonrisa torcida a la recamara donde estaba.

-Mas tonta no puedes estar…-dijo viendo mis pies con cicatrices y cortaduras-Llamare a Carlisle.

Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, el salio de la recamara y antes de irse me dio un beso en la frente. Llego en compañía de Carlisle, el llevaba un maletín de primeros auxilios y me quede con los ojos como platos. _¿Carlisle, el dueño de los bancos, también es medico? _El me dedico una sonrisa y saco de su maletín un bote con alcohol y unos trapos.

-Carlisle…-le dije mirándolo, me estaba curando mis heridas.-Pero si eres… ¿Cómo…?

-Inicialmente estudie para ser medico Bella-dijo con una sonrisa-Al morir mi padre me dedique al banco y solo curo personas cuando ellas lo necesiten.

-O solo para curar a las personas más idiotas-dijo Edward con voz indiferente. El estaba recargado en la pared con la mirada fija en otro lugar.

Carlisle alzo las cejas y me miro con una sonrisa, yo se la devolví.

-Creo que ya estas lista-dijo cortando la venda que había puesto en mis pies.-Procura no hacer esto de nuevo Bella…En cuanto a ti Edward, hicimos esto para que vivieran felices tu y ella no esa Cassandra y tu ¿Entendido?

-Como digas-le seguía estando en el mismo lugar y hablando con el mismo tono de voz, Carlisle salio de la recamara y Edward se acerco a mi dándome un beso en la frente-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Que te importa-dije cruzándome de brazos y mirando hacia otro lugar. Tomo mi rostro y me obligo a verlo a los ojos-Edward…

El me tapo la boca y me llevó hasta otra recamara, me dejo en la cama y yo lo mire extrañada, el se fue a un tipo armario y regreso con unos zapatos blancos y me los puso. Alce una ceja y el me sonrió, me volvió a tomar en sus brazos y me llevó hasta el jardín, donde estaban todos los invitados, al vernos sonrieron, y yo sentí que me ponía roja como un tomate. Todo estaba adornado muy hermoso, habían velas por todos lados, las mesas estaban cubiertas por manteles blancos con encajes azules, había un jarrón en cada mesa y cada uno tenia un ramo de obeliscos blancos.

-Espero que todo te guste-dijo Edward.

No dije nada, por que la verdad no sabia que rayos decir, no tenia palabras para explicar lo que sentía en ese preciso momento. Me bajo de sus brazos para abrazarme con fuerza e intentar bailar, lo único que yo hacia era levantar un pie y luego el otro ya que no soportaba el dolor. Edward se reía de mí, aprovechando de que los zapatos terminaban en pico le di una patada en la pierna y se estremeció de dolor.

-Estamos a mano-le dije con una sonrisa burlona viéndolo retorcerse-Me hiciste sufrir ahora te toca a ti.

-No sabía que fueras tan vengativa.

-No sabia que fueras tan niña-El me fulmino con la mirada y yo solo sonreí con malicia.

Nos quedamos así un rato, nadie hablo, varios invitados se fueron a la dizque pista de baile y bailaron junto con nosotros – si a nuestro baile se le puede llamar así – bostece y Edward me tomo en sus brazos de nuevo.

-A donde me llevas-le dije fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Enserio ¿No te cansas de preguntar idioteces?- Negó con la cabeza y me llevó hasta la recamara donde Carlisle me había curado o medio curado los pies.-Necesitas dormir algo, mañana empieza nuestra vida juntos.

-Algo me dice que va a doler-dije con una mueca.

Soltó una pequeña risita y me dejo en la cama. Me cubrió con las cobijas y se fue a sentar a una silla que estaba del otro extremo de la recamara, mis ojos me pesaban por el sueño, Edward solo me sonreía desde donde estaba, le devolví la sonrisa. Me sentía realmente sola en la cama, aunque el estuviera conmigo no podía abrazarlo ni nada por el estilo, lo llame y el levanto su rostro hacia mi con una gran sonrisa. Se sentó junto a mí y me paso su brazo por la cintura.

-Quiero tenerte junto a mi-le dije recostándome en su pecho, escuchaba el latir de su corazón, cosa que me lleno de alegría al saber que latía tan fuerte como el mió, supongo que mas que el mío.

-Siempre estaré junto a ti, nada nos separara.

-Eso es lo que deseo.

Así nos quedamos un buen rato hasta que comenzó a tararear una hermosa melodía, jamás la había escuchado pero me encanto, me pregunte si solo la tarareaba por que no tenia nada mejor que hacer. En cuestión de minutos me quede dormida. Al despertar, ya era de día, mire hacia todos lados pero no había señales de Edward, sentí que sacaba chispas. _De seguro se arto de mi y se fue con su amiga la Cassandra esa. _Me dije en la mente, me jale el pelo y me saque unos pocos, grite pero nadie me escucho, me levante de la cama y camine hacia abajo, no había nadie, salí al jardín y ahí estaba el idiota que me había dejado sola. Estaba dormido en la banca del jardín tenia un libro entre sus manos. Llegue y le di un puñetazo un poco fuerte en el estomago. El se retorció, abrió los ojos y me fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo enojado.

-tengo hambre, dame de comer-dije cruzando los brazos y alzando una ceja.

-Eres mujer, hazte algo de comer tu sola.

-Creí que me amabas y arias cualquier cosa que te pidiera-dije actuando tristeza y tirándome en el pasto simulando estar llorando.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que se cocinar?-No conteste solo hice como que estaba llorando- Ya voy, ya voy.-dijo a regañadientes, sonreí y camine junto a el hasta la cocina. Me limpie las falsas lagrimas y el solo me miraba con repulsión.-Hay pan y carne de ayer, hazte de comer.

-No quiero, quiero que tú me hagas de comer-dije cruzándome de brazos de nuevo. Camino hasta donde estaba el pan, tomo un vaso y una jarra con agua pura.

-Cierra los ojos-dijo el con esa sonrisa torcida, yo obedientemente los cerré y espere a que me dijera otra cosa.-Ábrelos-abrí los ojos y me encontré con un vaso de agua y un pan mas viejo que mi abuela. Lo mire extrañada.

-¿Me vas a tener a pan y agua?

-Es lo único que se cocinar ¿Entendido? Si no te gusta me vale, te lo comes.

* * *

Se que esta corto pero esque HAA ya tenia muchos comentarios XD, bueno espero que les guste la primera parte haha dejen comentarios bye ! Atte: Megumi Masen Cullen


	8. Capitulo 8: Te Odio mi Amor

**Capitulo 8: Te Odio mi Amor**

-Tus repentinos cambios de ánimo me provocan vómitos-dije con una mueca, cuando se acerco a mí y me beso.- ¿Por qué eres así?

-Que te importa-dijo serio y se sentó en una silla enseguida de mí.

-Enserio…eres extraño…pero…especial-Dije encogiéndome de hombros, me levante de la silla y me senté arriba de su pierna. El bajo la mirada y suspiro, tome su rostro entre mis manos-Te…

-Edward-me interrumpió esa odiosa voz, la de Cassandra Enzinar-Hola, ah…Raquel.

-Hola Pancrasia ¿Cómo has estado?-le dije con una sonrisa burlona, mire a Edward que aun seguía con mis manos en su rostro, el hizo su hermosa sonrisa torcida y después se quito mis manos de su rostro. Volví a poner mis manos en su rostro y lo bese, lo aferre a mi y el a mi.

-Creo que interrumpo…-dijo con una estupida sonrisa-Genial-dijo con alegría.

Ni Edward ni yo le prestamos atención, hasta que Edward aparto mi rostro del suyo, me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo, después me volvió a besar. No nos dimos cuenta cuando Cassandra se fue, el volvió a apartar mi rostro del suyo. Me susurro algo en otro idioma, no entendí cual, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me llevó en sus brazos hasta el jardín. Me bajo en donde habían muchas flores de color lila, me recosté arriba de ellas, el hizo lo mismo que yo. Nos miramos fijamente por un rato.

-Soy así por que no se cual de los dos Edward es el que quiere estar junto a ti-dijo acercando su rostro a mi. Paso su nariz por mi mandíbula. Le tome el rostro y lo aferre al mió dándole un beso, el hizo lo mismo que yo.

-Solo se quien eres en verdad.-Me volvió a besar-Te amo Edward.

-Yo también Bella…

Nos quedamos en el jardín un buen rato viéndonos sin nada más que hacer, hasta que me dio hambre. Intente soportar las ganas de decirle que tenia hambre, quería estar así toda la vida si era posible. Hasta que mis tripas delatadoras comenzaron a rugir, Edward me miro con los ojos como platos y se alejo de mí. Se levanto de las plantas y se cruzo de brazos.

-Te dije que comieras eso-dijo moviendo la cabeza, comencé a reírme y el me sonrió-Ven conmigo-me dio la mano, la tome y me ayudo a levantarme, me sacudí las flores que se habían pegado a mi vestido morado. Me llevó hasta la cocina tomándome de la mano, me sonroje mas que nunca, me miro fugazmente y pude ver que el se sonrojo también un poco.

-No te pongas tan rojo, puedes explotar-dije con una pequeña risa.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia propia? Eh, tomate-dijo con voz burlona, me dio un beso en la mejilla y al llegar a la cocina me senté en la silla de siempre.

-¿Qué haces?

-Eh, tu comida-me miro y me saco la lengua, me crucé de brazos y espere a que el dijera algo o me trajera algo que si fuera comida, no una rebanada de pan viejo y un vaso de agua. Cruce las piernas y los brazos, después de un tiempo me aburrí y recosté mi cabeza en la mesa y me puse a jugar con unos saleros que estaban sobre la mesa-Ya casi esta-Levante la cabeza y volví a sentarme correctamente esperando a que me trajera la comida. En unos minutos apareció con una charola plateada, tenia frutas y verduras por todos lados y en el centro había algo escrito con ejotes: _Te Odio mi Amor._

_-_Yo también te odio-le dije con una sonrisa, el me beso y comencé a comerme la ensalada que me había hecho.

* * *

Hola ha.. se que esta corto pero esque estos dias con las replicas me ha dolido la cabeza & no puedo escribir bnn :S bueno haa.. si no les habia dicho les tengo noticias... Te Odio mi Amor tendra segunda parte hhaha bueno me voy bye ! atte: Megumi Masen Cullen


	9. Capitulo 9: Como vinagre para Chocolate

**Capitulo 9: Como vinagre para chocolate.**

POV Lucia.

Me encontraba en la casa de la familia de Bella, estábamos Sakura y yo tomando el té con la madre de Bella. Afuera de la casa en el jardín de ellos, estaba muy bien cuidado, se notaba que les gustaba mucho la naturaleza en su casa, había miles de flores en los extremos de las paredes, de todos los colores. También había una fuente de piedra ya un poco gastada pero le daba un toque especial. Estaba por tomar el primer sorbo de mi te cuando llego Jacob el amigo de Bella, me sonroje al verlo, era tan apuesto.

-Hola buenas tardes-dijo muy educadamente saludándonos a todas. Yo le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa, sus sonrisas eran tan calidas, su sonrisa se hizo mas grande hasta que exhibió sus resplandecientes dientes blancos como la nieve.-Señora Swan-dijo dirigiéndose a la madre de Bella, Renee lo vio y le presto atención-¿Dónde queda la casa de Cullen? Quiero visitar a Bella.

-Me temo que no serás bien recibido por Edward-dijo Renee, Jacob pareció no importarle.

-Yo quiero visitar a Bella no a Cullen-dijo ahora un poco alterado, tanto que su piel rojiza comenzó a ponerse más roja de la cara.

-Bueno Jake, pero recuerda que te lo advertí-Le dio una nota donde estaba la casa donde ahora vivía Bella, Jacob salio corriendo de la casa de Renee, yo sentí la nesecidad de ir tras el.

Me levante de la mesa tome mi sombrilla y salí para seguir a Jacob. El se había adelantado mucho, claro el no trae mas de tres kilos de ropa. Al estar afuera le pedí a uno de los chóferes de Renee que siguieran a Jacob, me subía una y lo perseguí hasta casa de Bella, había recorrido muchos kilómetros corriendo, ¿Tanto quería ver a Bella que aguanto más de tres kilómetros corriendo? Llegamos a la casa, me baje una calle después para que Jake no sospechara que lo seguía, cuando iba cruzando la calle el iba entrando a la casa, se había trepado por la reja ya que Edward no le quiso abrir –al parecer- después escuche la voz de Bella muy feliz.

-Jake-grito en cuanto lo vio, me subí a un árbol que estaba por allí, batalle mucho para subir ya que el vestido no me dejaba hacer muchas cosas.

-Jacob, lárgate de mi casa-dijo Edward muy enojado jalando a Bella del brazo ella se soltó y le susurro algo a Edward-Les dejare solos un momento-dijo a regañadientes entrando a su casa.

-Buen esposo, eh-dijo Jacob mordiéndose el labio inferior, Bella soltó una pequeña risita.-La razón de mi visita es…-hizo una pequeña pausa antes de añadir-Decirte algo que debí decirte el día de tu boda-Bajo la cabeza, Bella solo lo miro. Jacob tomo el rostro de ella en sus manos, en ese momento sentí celos y unas ganas de ser Bella.-Te amo Bella-Bella se quedo petrificada en donde estaba y mas cuando Jacob la beso, la puerta de la casa se abrió y Edward estaba que sacaba lumbre. Bella se alejo de Jacob, se acerco a Edward pero el la aventó.

-Edward…-dijo Bella con tristeza y unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos chocolate.

-Admítelo Bella, lo quieres mas a el que a mi-Dijo Edward muy enojado, tanto que no parecía el.

-Si Bella, dile la verdad-dijo Jacob con una sonrisa burlona-Dile que me quieres mas a mi.

-Sabes, no me des explicaciones-Dijo Edward cuando Bella estaba por decir algo-Supongo que aquí termina todo, vete con tu amiguito el negro y déjame solo.

-Edward…yo…

-Bella, lo que hubo entre nosotros no fue nada…-Edward la empujo y ella cayo al suelo, Jacob la ayudo a levantarse. Ella lo miro fijamente a los ojos, Jacob le sonrió pero ella le respondió con una cachetada.

Bella salio de la casa y se fue corriendo, Jacob la siguió pero se quedo parado en la esquina. _Esta es mi oportunidad_. Me dije a mi misma con una sonrisa. Me baje cuidadosamente del árbol y me encamine hasta donde se encontraba Jacob, llegue junto a el lo mas natural posible, para que no sospechara que estaba viendo lo que paso. El pareció darse cuenta de mi presencia, volteo a verme y me sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunte.

-Todo me sale mal…-dijo un suspiro ahogado-Primero no digo mis sentimientos a tiempo y después termino rompiendo la felicidad de mi mejor amiga.

-No todo te sale mal-le dije con una sonrisa-Aun tienes a tu familia y a mas amigos que te quieren.

Cuando Jacob me beso me quede congelada por tres segundos no podía creer lo que estaba pasando en ese instante. Me sentía en las nubes o como si hubiera llegado al cielo. Le correspondí el beso sintiendo aquellos labios calidos y suaves, sus manos ardientes abrazándome por la cintura contra su cuerpo como sino quisiera soltarme nunca.

POV Bella.

Estupido Jacob, al fin había encontrado mi razón para seguir existiendo en este estupido mundo de perdición, y el idiota lo arruina todo besándome enfrente de Edward. Madita rata estupida, tenia demasiado enojo como para ir y arrancarle su cabeza de sapo. También se la iría a arrancar al estupido que se hacia llamar mi esposo, ese tonto de Edward Cullen. Si tanto me amaba ¿No pudo haber escuchado mis palabras? Por esa razón no quería casarme, terminas siendo una estupida cuando te enteras de que no te quiere. Iba pateando cualquier cosa que encontraba –Las personas no- estaba que echaba chispas.

-Señorita Swan ¿Qué le pasa?-dijo un amigo de mi padre, lo fulmine con la mirada y lo empuje.- ¡Señorita Swan!-grito enojado yo solo lo mire de nuevo y le patee la pierna haciendo que se retorciera de dolor.- ¿Qué le pasa?

-¡Cállese!-le saque la lengua y me fui caminado a zancadas a casa de Renee-Estupidos hombres-Todos los que me veían maldecir me miraban con miedo, me les quede viendo peor y ellos bajaban las miradas o se iban corriendo.-Los odio-dije cuando vi a unos muchachos tomando cerveza afuera de la cantina-Estupidos.

Llegue a la frutería, el dueño estaba limpiando las manzanas –que estupido- le di una patada a la carreta y todas las frutas se cayeron, el dueño me fulmino con la mirada y yo le hice lo mismo.

-¡Policía!-grito el señor, alcé una ceja y me fui corriendo-Síganla.

Me di cuenta de que los malditos policías me persiguieron, alcance a llegar a mi casa pero no alcance a abrir la reja, bufe y después me trepe como pude en un árbol para brincarme la barda.

-Señorita Swan bájese del árbol, tiene que pagarnos muchas cosas.

-¿Pagarles? Vallan a pedirle dinero a su abuela-llegue hasta la barda y me tire a la otra parte de mi casa, me fui corriendo ya muy cansada y abrí la puerta de mi casa. Cerré la puerta y trate de tranquilizarme un poco, pero estaba muy agitada de tanto correr y tanto enojo que traía, de pronto mi madre apareció.

-Niñita, tenemos mucho de que hablar-dijo apuntándome con el dedo.

-Mamá-Me acerque a ella la abrace y comencé a derramar lagrimas como una tonta-Edward…

-Ya se lo que paso-Me llevó hasta la sala de la casa y nos sentamos en el sillón para dos personas-Tu… ¿prefieres a Jacob?

-El solo es mi amigo mamá-la volví a abrazar y ella me dio palmadas en la espalda-Pero cuando comencé a querer a Edward…todo se vino abajo gracias a el.

-El no quiso escucharte ¿cierto?-asentí con la cabeza y ella me sonrió-Todo se arreglara ya lo veras.

-Eso es lo que mas quiero.

-Pero primero, debemos deshacernos de estos antes de que llegue tu padre-dijo señalando a los policías que estaban afuera de la casa. Me mordí el labio inferior.-Tu padre se enojara…Creo que ya se que hacer.

-No mamá, ni se te ocurra, que yo… corra hasta mas no poder y escapar de la policía y después me pondrán en un cartel de _Se busca_, y…y…

-Isabella, tranquila. Mi idea era pagarles o hacer que hagas trabajo comunitario…

-Ay no mami como crees que tu hija va a limpiar la ciudad, no, ni siquiera lo pienses. Mejor págales-dije con una sonrisa burlona.

-Señorita Swan ¿Qué le pasa?-dijo un amigo de mi padre, lo fulmine con la mirada y lo empuje.- ¡Señorita Swan!-grito enojado yo solo lo mire de nuevo y le patee la pierna haciendo que se retorciera de dolor.- ¿Qué le pasa?

-¡Cállese!-le saque la lengua y me fui caminado a zancadas a casa de Renee-Estupidos hombres-Todos los que me veían maldecir me miraban con miedo, me les quede viendo peor y ellos bajaban las miradas o se iban corriendo.-Los odio-dije cuando vi a unos muchachos tomando cerveza afuera de la cantina-Estupidos.

Llegue a la frutería, el dueño estaba limpiando las manzanas –que estupido- le di una patada a la carreta y todas las frutas se cayeron, el dueño me fulmino con la mirada y yo le hice lo mismo.

-¡Policía!-grito el señor, alcé una ceja y me fui corriendo-Síganla.

Me di cuenta de que los malditos policías me persiguieron, alcance a llegar a mi casa pero no alcance a abrir la reja, bufe y después me trepe como pude en un árbol para brincarme la barda.

-Señorita Swan bájese del árbol, tiene que pagarnos muchas cosas.

-¿Pagarles? Vallan a pedirle dinero a su abuela-llegue hasta la barda y me tire a la otra parte de mi casa, me fui corriendo ya muy cansada y abrí la puerta de mi casa. Cerré la puerta y trate de tranquilizarme un poco, pero estaba muy agitada de tanto correr y tanto enojo que traía, de pronto mi madre apareció.

-Niñita, tenemos mucho de que hablar-dijo apuntándome con el dedo.

-Mamá-Me acerque a ella la abrace y comencé a derramar lagrimas como una tonta-Edward…

-Ya se lo que paso-Me llevó hasta la sala de la casa y nos sentamos en el sillón para dos personas-Tu… ¿prefieres a Jacob?

-El solo es mi amigo mamá-la volví a abrazar y ella me dio palmadas en la espalda-Pero cuando comencé a querer a Edward…todo se vino abajo gracias a el.

-El no quiso escucharte ¿cierto?-asentí con la cabeza y ella me sonrió-Todo se arreglara ya lo veras.

-Eso es lo que mas quiero.

-Pero primero, debemos deshacernos de estos antes de que llegue tu padre-dijo señalando a los policías que estaban afuera de la casa. Me mordí el labio inferior.-Tu padre se enojara…Creo que ya se que hacer.

-No mamá, ni se te ocurra, que yo… corra hasta mas no poder y escapar de la policía y después me pondrán en un cartel de Se busca, y…y…

-Isabella, tranquila. Mi idea era pagarles o hacer que hagas trabajo comunitario…

-Ay no mami como crees que tu hija va a limpiar la ciudad, no, ni siquiera lo pienses. Mejor págales-dije con una sonrisa burlona.


	10. Capitulo 10: La idea

**Capitulo 10: La idea.**  
POV Renee

No sabia que hacer con Bella, estaba totalmente diferente, no hablaba, no comía, no era como antes que se despertaba y se iba con sus amigas, desde ayer que llego corriendo a la casa me preocupe mucho, hable con Charlie y el me dijo que lo que debía haber entre ellos seria comunicación. El tenía razón, debían hablar, pero ¿como haríamos que hablaran sin que salieran enojados? Decidimos ir con Esme y Carlisle para pedirles ayuda y nos encontramos con la misma historia, Edward no era el mismo de siempre, cosa que nos alegro que se extrañaran entre ellos y que se amaban. Después de tanto pensar, Carlisle fue el que nos dio la idea más maravillosa de todas.

-Yo tengo una casa en Inglaterra, la acabo de comprar, lo que podemos hacer es…-hizo una pausa antes de añadir-Decirles que deben alejarse de Paris un tiempo para olvidarse. Llevaremos primero a Bella y en la noche cuando ella este dormida llevamos a Edward.

-Que inteligente eres-dijo Charlie-En tres días, ahora mismo le diremos a Bella que la mandaremos un tiempo para allá.

-Haremos lo mismo-Dijo Esme muy entusiasmada.

Salimos de la casa de los Cullen hacia la nuestra, nos subimos al carro que acababa de comprar Charlie. El camino fue silencioso pero aun así yo iba que estallaba de alegría. Llegamos a casa y Bella seguía en su recamara recostada, subí hasta su cuarto y me encontré con la sorpresa de que estaba vomitando, muy preocupada corrí junto a ella y me abrazo.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?

-Supongo que el pollo de hace rato me cayo mal-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas que le estaban saliendo de sus pequeños ojitos chocolate que había sacado de su padre.

-Bella, creo que deberías alejarte de Paris por un tiempo, así lo olvidaras mas rápido-La ayude a levantarse del suelo, y la lleve hasta su cama, la recosté y ella me miro con un poco de alegría en su cara.-Te acabamos de conseguir una casa en Inglaterra para ti sola-le dije con el mayor entusiasmo que pude para pegarle un poco de el.- ¿Qué dices?

-Claro mamá, creo que eso me ayudaría.

-Mañana comenzaremos a guardar tus cosas, en tres días te llevaremos.-Ella asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

Bueno lo del capitulo anterior pues hahah XD error de mano & lo copie dos veces XD ! el capitulo acaba cuando Bella dice esto:

-Ay no mami como crees que tu hija va a limpiar la ciudad, no, ni siquiera lo pienses. Mejor pagales-Dije con una sonrisa burlona.

Espero qe les guste el mini capitulo dejen comentarios.

Atte: Megumi Masen Cullen


	11. Epilogo: La vida Cambia

**Epilogo****: La vida Cambia.**

POV Edward.

Mas estupido no pude ser al pensar que Bella me iba a querer tanto como yo a ella, solo pensar que me dejo por aquel negro estupido me hacia sentir mucho peor sentía que me iba a matar a cualquiera que se acercara a mi. Mi madre intento calmarme pero no pudo, también la madre de Bella trato calmarme pero si mi madre no pudo menos ella. Cada persona que venia a verme quedaba totalmente extrañado de verme así, era raro de mí estar más enojado que una fiera. Bella lo había sido todo para mí, mas cuando estuvimos juntos cuando nos casamos pero ahora paso a ser la peor persona que piso la faz de la tierra, la persona que había acabado con mi vida. En estos días que estuve encerrado en mi cuarto sin querer salir y ver a alguien, estuve pensando seriamente en irme de Paris por un tiempo, reflexionar un poco e intentar reconstruir mi vida con otra chica. Había hablado con mis padres acerca de eso y parecieron estar de acuerdo, mi madre sonrió muy felizmente, tanto como la vez que le confesé lo de Bella.

-¿No pensaras hablar con Bellz?-dijo Esme.

-Ni me menciones a esa desgraciada-dije fulminando la comida con la mirada, me levante de la mesa sin decir nada mas y salí hacia fuera para ir a caminar al parque, quería que me diera un poco el sol antes de irme a Inglaterra.

Lo que antes habían sido mis aspirantes para pasar toda la vida conmigo, se habían convertido en mis aspirantes para olvidar a Bella. Todas me miraban con desaprobación ya que sabían que ella y yo nos habíamos casado sin amor, aparentemente. Llegue al parque donde había pasado mi primera cita con ella, me senté en la misma banca de color verde y oxidada, e imagine la silueta de Bella con su vestido color melón que llevaba ese día, con la sombrilla que le compre entre sus manos. Varias chicas pasaron delante de mí, pero ninguna me llamaba completamente la atención como para olvidarme de ella aunque sea unos minutos. Alice y Jasper, acompañados de Rosalie y Emmett pasaron también junto a mi fulminándome con la mirada.

-¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?-les solté enojado por su manera de mirarme con desaprobación, Alice se acerco a mi y me dio una cachetada.

-Eres la persona mas idiota del mundo-dijo ella enojada, su pequeña y fina cara de duende se había vuelto el de un ogro hambriento. Se fueron los cuatro lejos de mi, dejándome de nuevo en la soledad, levante la cabeza hacia el sol, el parecía ser el único que me sonreía, unas densas nubes grises taparon el cielo azul y la hermosa luz del sol.

-Estupido sol-dije enojado.

Aunque estaba enojado con Bella, quería verla de nuevo, volver a ver esos ojos chocolate que me hacían sentir especial y único cuando me miraba tiernamente. Sus mejillas sonrojadas cuando le tomaba de la mano, su corazón que latía tan fuerte como el mió cuando le abrasaba. En fin, auque quisiera olvidarla, seria imposible. Una silueta de mujer, con un vestido color ámbar y una sombrilla blanca que reconocería en cualquier lugar, se acerco un poco a mí, la chica llevaba la cabeza agachada y un poco tapada con el sombrero blanco con un listón rojo y frutas artificiales. Su cabello chocolate desprendió brillos rojizos por lo poco que quedaba de luz del sol. _Tan radiante como siembre Bella. _Dije en mi mente. Me levante para ver si ella levantaba la cara y ver sus ojos chocolate por última vez antes de irme. Ella dio varios pasos hasta llegar a donde estaba yo y me piso el pie con la punta de los tacones.

-No te me cruces en el camino-Soltó ella enojada, levanto un poco la cara y los vi, los tiernos ojos chocolate que me hacían suspirar.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto de mala gana.

-Solo quiero decirte que no quiero volver a verte en mi vida.

-Como si quisiera verte de nuevo-se mordió el labio inferior y siguió caminando. Me quede plantado hay donde ella me pisó. _Adiós para siempre mi pequeña bipolar. _Le mande un beso y camine hacia su casa para despedirme de Renee y de Charlie para decirles que me iba de Paris, aunque de seguro ya lo sabían, siempre se cuentan todo entre mis padres y ellos. Al llegar a la casa, como en todos lados la gente me fulminaba con la mirada, las que antes habían querido estar junto a mí ahora no querían ni verme ni en la sopa. Renee me sonrió muy alegremente, yo se la devolví como pude. Le dije que me iría y ella me sonrió.

-Ya lo sabia Edward, Esme me lo dijo-ella bajo la cabeza y sus rizos se cayeron hacia delante-Bella también se ira un tiempo-trago saliva y puso la cara de tristeza-Aunque me necesite mas que nunca ella quiere irse, hoy fue a despedirse de sus amigas que ya se van a su país y de sus amigos de aquí.

-Yo vine solo a despedirme de ustedes, pero pienso que Charlie no me va a querer ver.-Ella negó con la cabeza con una media sonrisa.-Nos veremos luego Renee.

-Adiós Edward-Me abrazo muy tiernamente como si ella fuera mi madre.

Al cruzar en el umbral recordé la primera cita cuando le tome la mano, di un suspiro ahogado y seguí caminando hasta mi casa tratando de evitar las miradas fulminantes de todos los que me encontraba. Llegue a mi casa a guardar las últimas cosas ya que en tres días me iría a Inglaterra a una casa que me rentaron mis padres. Ellos me dijeron que estar en ese lugar me subiría el animo, así que solo por esa razón acepte, estar alejado de Bella me haría olvidarla ¿O no?

POV Bella.

Por dentro me estaba desgarrando pero por fuera le tiraba flores podridas a todo el que se acercaba a mi. Por fuera solo estaba más deprimida que el tío Earl cuando se acababa el pan con pasas. Solo sabia que estar sin Edward me hacia sentir peor y caer en una extraña depresión, además de eso, estos días he tenido unos dolores espantosos en el vientre, además de los asquerosos vómitos. Ahora me caía a cada rato gracias a los malditos mareos que tenia constantemente, mi madre ya preocupada por que eso durara mucho tiempo llamo al doctor, bueno a Carlisle. Me había dado una noticia que me había cambiado la vida completamente después de que ese estupido no me quiso escuchar. Estuve esperando a que Carlisle me dijera algo, el solo sonrió muy alegre y me abrazo.

-Edward fue un tonto al dejarte-dijo el con una sonrisa enorme, yo solo le mire confundida tratando de adivinar la razón por lo que decía eso. Esme sonrió y Carlisle asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Hay Edward-dijo Esme desde la esquina del despacho de Carlisle.

-¿Qué es lo que me pasa?-dije poniéndome la mano en la cabeza. Carlisle y Esme solo me miraron aun con la sonrisa pintada en los labios.

-Bella…-dijo Carlisle-Vas a tener un hijo de Edward.

-¿Qué?-actué estar más enojada que el tío Earl cuando se picaba mucho con el chile de árbol. Aunque por dentro la noticia me tenia muy alegre, me toque el vientre y ellos me miraron muy tiernamente-No le diré nunca, ni ustedes-cuando dije ustedes plante la mirada en ellos y los amenace con el dedo, ellos hicieron como que se cerraban la boca con un candado y tiraban la llave por la ventana-Gracias-dije con mala gana.

Salí del despacho de Carlisle, regrese a mi casa caminando para pasar por el parque donde había estado con Edward en la primera cita. Abrí la sombrilla blanca que me había regalado. Había alguien sentado en nuestra banca, me acerque tímidamente para ver, baje la cabeza pero unos zapatos negros me impidieron pasar. Me quede así un poco esperando a que se moviera pero no hizo nada, por lo que tome fuerzas y le pise el pie, quien quiera que haya sido se retorció de dolor, alomejor hacerle eso a alguien y ver su cara me hacia sentir mas alegre pero una cara desagradable apareció frente a mi, _una que no quería ver pero al mismo tiempo si, pero no, pero mejor si, hay Bella ¡cállate! _Era el idiota de Edward.

-No te me cruces en el camino-Le dije enojada, aunque por dentro me llenaba un poco de alegría cruzar unas pequeñas palabras con el- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunte de mala gana.

-Solo quiero decirte que no quiero volver a verte en mi vida.-dijo con los ojos perdidos en no se que.

-Como si quisiera verte de nuevo-le dije aun con enojo fingido, me mordí el labio inferior y seguí mi camino a casa. Cuando llegue me encontré con mis maletas en la puerta y algunos sirvientes subiendo mis maletas al carro nuevo de Charlie. _Me iría de Paris, Extrañare mucho a mis amigas y a todos los que quiero, en especial a Edward, pero se que esto me ayudara a olvidarlo mas pronto._ Renee se acerco a mí con una sonrisa.

-¿Que fue lo que te dijo Carlisle? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-Ahora parecía estar preocupada, mire mi vientre con una gran sonrisa antes de contestarle.

-Mamá-Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, suspire y le sonreí- Voy a tener un hijo de Edward.-Ella salto de alegría y después me abrazo. Yo solo sonreí muy agradecida de que a ella también le gustara la idea. Subieron mis últimas maletas al carro y después me subieron a mí. Renee me iba a llevar, ella también se subió al carro y se sentó junto a mí. De pronto algo no encajaba aquí. _En tres días seria Navidad, ¿Cómo es que Renee me deja irme sin quedarme hasta que pasen las fiestas de Navidad?-_Mamá.

-¿Si?

-Ya casi es navidad y… ¡¿Como rayos me dejas ir?!-le grite, el carro ya estaba en movimiento. Ella no contesto solo se recargo en la ventana y no dijo nada más, y yo tampoco. Solo pensé en lo maravilloso que será estar sola con mi hijo, _Hey, espera, aquí hay otra cosa que no cuadra… Estoy embarazada y ella me deja ir ¿Sola? Eso esta más raro. Bueno, alomejor allá vive alguien de confianza de ella que me cuidara, pero… ¿Me deja ir sola? Woow. _

Al fin llegamos a Inglaterra, estaba haciendo frió por lo que saque mi abrigo negro con una bufanda ámbar como el vestido. Estaba nublado y lloviendo, cosa que me encanto, era una de las cosas que no me gustaba de Paris –que no llovía- El carro se detuvo afuera de una casa enorme pero hermosa, se veía que era nueva. Sonreí y me baje del carro muy entusiasmada.

-Que bueno que te gusta la casa-Dijo Renee bajándose del carro.

-Me encanta-dije aun viendo la casa con un enorme jardín afuera de ella, había una fuente de piedra como la que estaba en mi casa. Un árbol con obeliscos blancos, muchas macetas gigantes con distintos tipos de flores y de todos colores. Tenía muchas ventanas, cosa que me gusto, para ver el cielo gris todos los días. En el jardín jugaría mi hijito, estaba decidido me quedaría a vivir allí para siempre. Abrimos la reja de color negro y camínanos hasta la puerta de la casa, entramos y por dentro era mas hermosa, tenia colores claros, mas bien pálidos, lo que le daba un toque especial.

Después de acomodar todo y hacer que la casa funcionara bien, me recosté agotada en la cama.

-Bellz, debo irme-dijo mi madre.

-¿Qué?-dije sorprendida-Ya es de noche, no puedes irte así.

-Esque tengo que hacer unas cosas mañana en Paris. Tú sabes…

-Ha si, la fiesta de Esme-dije decepcionada, iba a ser la fiesta de la mamá de Edward, una oportunidad para verlo que se iba.-Bueno la felicitas de mi parte, te quiero mucho- Se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la frente y un abrazo.

-Ustedes también cuídense mucho-Me quede pensando lo que dijo y recordé que hablaba de mi Edward bebe.-Los quiero a los dos.

Estaba hambrienta, por lo que baje a la cocina y me hice algo de comer, bueno, solo partí una manzana y le puse limón. Subí de nuevo a mi recamara y me puse mi pijama para dormir, después del largo viaje. Me recosté en la cama y me puse a leer un rato, cuando apague la vela para poder dormirme escuche que la puerta de la entrada a la casa se abrió de golpe.

* * *

Gracias por leer mi fic, espero qe les haya gustado haa.. habra segunda temporada hee !! bueno me voyy los quiero espero qe lean mis otros fics & la segunda parte de este, me voy bye ! Atte: Megumi Masen Cullen


End file.
